


Both Monkeys and Dogs

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bi!Fitzsimmons, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Inspired by "with my life" by marvelthismarvelthat, NO worries this has no negative effect on Fitzsimmons relationship, Quite the opposite if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Encouraged by a conversation with Daisy, Jemma decides it's time to tell Fitz that she's bisexual.A follow-up towith my lifeby marvelthismarvelthat (a fic that was inspired by a Tumblr prompt that I gave her :) Looks like we're inspiring each other ]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798842) by [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/pseuds/marvelthismarvelthat). 



> If my bisexual head canon for Fitzsimmons is not your thing, then don't read this fic. Comments will be moderated. Negative comments will--in all likelihood--not be approved.

Nervously Jemma knocks on the door, before opening it halfway. Fitz is sitting on the bed. He looks up from his tablet, welcoming her with a smile and a “Hey!”

“Hey,” Jemma replies, but she feels like the thumping of her heart drowns out her words. “May I come in?” she asks shyly.

Fitz raises his eyebrows. “Into our shared bunk?” he says slowly, visibly confused.

Jemma chuckles nervously and steps inside, closing the door behind her, and leaning her hands against the smooth wooden surface.

“You okay?” Fitz asks full of concern.

Jemma closes her eyes and exhales sharply before turning around to face him. He has gotten up from the bed, standing only a few feet away from her.

“Yes,” she begins. “No.” She sighs. “I mean, yes. I’m okay. It’s just…” She pauses. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

His eyes double in size.

“Oh god,” Jemma exclaims, letting out a brief nervous laugh. “That sounds like I’m about to tell you that I’m pregnant, doesn’t it?”

“Little bit,” Fitz mutters, looking a bit pale around the nose.

“Well, I’m not pregnant,” Jemma clarifies.

“Good,” Fitz says. “I mean, not that I don’t… it’s just that… we haven’t really talked about that and… and I’m not sure I’d be ready for that right now and—”

Jemma holds out her hands to stop him. “I  _ wholeheartedly _ agree. I don’t think  _ now _ would be the time either. Like I said: I’m  _ not _ pregnant.”

“Okay,” he sighs in relief. “Then what do you need to tell me?”

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, but no sound seems to follow.

“Jemma? Please. You’re starting to freak me—”

“I’m bisexual,” she exclaims.

“Oh.”

She starts gesturing widely. “And that doesn’t change  _ anything _ for us really. I mean I’m not about to go off ‘experimenting.’” She adds air quotes to the last word. “I love you, Fitz, and you’re all I need and want. But it’s… I’ve known for a while I think but kept it to myself and I was nervous, but … we’ve been keeping too many secrets from each other and neither of us wants that and… well… it’s also that I feel like if I keep this to myself then I’m hiding who I really am, like I’m ashamed of myself and there’s really nothing I  _ should _ be ashamed of and I want to be able to fully be myself, open, and honest and—”

His lips press against hers, his hands on her cheeks, prevent her from saying more. Even when he breaks the kiss, she doesn’t quite find her voice again.

“Could I get a word in?” Fitz asks, a smile playing on his lips.

“Of course,” she replies quietly.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“For telling me! You’re right, you shouldn’t feel like you have to hide that!”

“So, you’re okay with it?”

“Of  _ course _ I’m okay with it! What kind of shitty person would I be if I wasn’t? And if I was such a piece of garbage, then you should still be proud of who you are and you should  _ seriously _ reconsider being with such a homophobic wanker and break up with me and find someone who’s not and… I’m not sure I want to hypothesize this any further…”

She chuckles and sighs in relief. “Thank you, Fitz.”

“Did you  _ really _ think I wouldn’t be okay with it?”

“Not really, but … I don’t know. I was so nervous. It’s a big thing.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be. It shouldn’t be a big thing.” He mutters before turning completely silent and taking a deep breath. “So, since we’re completely honest with each other right now, I think I should say something.”

“Oh god, please don’t ask if we can have a threesome,” Jemma exclaims. “Because Daisy said that Miles asked that and I really don’t think that I would be interested in that at all and—”

“Jemma. Jemma. Jemma,” he pleads, fidgeting his fingers.

“That’s not what you were gonna say, isn’t it?” she mumbles, slumping her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m so nervous.”

“That was most  _ definitely _ not what I wanted to say.”

“Okay. I’m listening. No more interruptions,” Jemma says and takes his hands in hers, looking patiently up at him.

He takes a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders. “I think I’m bi, too.”

“Really?” Jemma says, surprised.

“Yeah. I mean… I never really thought about it, or really admitted it to myself, because… well, I’ve been in love with you even before I knew that I was… but well I had a dream about Ward after the Overkill mission that  _ definitely _ got me rethinking my sexuality.”

“Ward?  _ Really? _ ” Jemma asks. “I always thought that was more along the lines of brotherly admiration.”

“Yeah, trust me,” Fitz stammers, freeing one of his hands and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “If  _ that _ dream was about brotherly love then that was a sick,  _ sick _ ,  incestuous fantasy!”

“Eww,” Jemma remarks, wrinkling her nose and squinting her eyes in disgust.

“Exactly,” Fitz scoffs, letting out a single laugh. “And, I’m  _ begging _ you not to ask me anything else about that, because I’ve been trying to  _ undream _ that ever since we found out that Ward was a lying piece of Hydra scum.”

“So Ward?” Jemma ponders, still surprised by his confession.

“Yeah,” Fitz sighs. “And when you were undercover at Hydra and I… well… talked to you… or rather… a hallucination  _ of _ you, well, we were watching Mack work on something and you commented on his ‘impressive physique’ and …  _ obviously _ that was really  _ my _ subconscious talking and… I don’t know, there’s definitely been times when—”

“Well, Mack  _ is _ really quite attractive,” Jemma acknowledges.

“Careful, Simmons,” Fitz replies, grinning teasingly.

“I had a crush on Bobbi,” Jemma admits.

Fitz snickers. “We  _ do _ have an awfully attractive team, don’t we?”

“Us included!” Simmons adds sternly and suggestively.

“Obviously!” Fitz agrees, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

“But you’ve never—?” Jemma asks, sliding her arms around his neck.

“No,” Fitz replies. “You?”

“No,” Jemma admits.

“Well,” Fitz ponders. “The way I see it… I mean, my mum and I had a dog when I was a kid, and I loved him too pieces. And I’ve never owned a monkey, but I still know that I love them. And… this is a  _ terrible _ metaphor, isn’t it?”

Jemma laughs. “I don’t think it’s half bad.”

“So,” Fitz says, taking a deep breath. “Fitzsimmons are bisexual.”

“Yes we are,” Jemma agrees. “I suppose it’s just one more thing we have in common,” she adds with a smile.


End file.
